my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoola DOF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!! what you could you do is let me know if there any spelling errors :) Baby Bio: |} |} Description The Baby Hoola is a small humanoid creature with yellow fur and yellow pompoms. Its legs, arms, and feet have sky blue stripes, and its legs have yellow fur resembling leg warmers. green rubber bands tie its hair into little ponytail. It dances on the ground. The Hoola and the PomPom have similar shaped bodies and legs, with different colors. The Hoola has one larger ponytail, compared to the two on the Pompom's head. The Hoola's primary adornment is their bright red hoop, which they rotate vigorously around their body, just like was done with the original Hula-Hoops in 1958. On Space Island, the Hoolas blow a two-hand kiss at the end of their song including twirling their hoops up in the air, and a little jump and knee bend near the end of their song . On Party Island, the Hoolas are even more energetic,(but, sadly, no kiss). On Cave Island, the Hoolas end their song with a few twirls up in the air, and a little jump, finishing with a little two-hand kiss. The adult Hoola looks furry like the PomPom from My Singing Monsters, but with better color and shading. It can be teleported to Party Island, Space Island, and Cave Island . SongEdit The Hoola Monster's contribution to an island's song is a high-spirited cheer that adds to the melody, and differs by island: *Continent — Hey Nana, hey Uh-Oh! (with pomPom) *Party Island — Hey nana Hey Low. Yippitie Yay! Yippitie Yo! Yippitie! *Space Island — Hey nana Hey Low, hey nana Hey Low, hey nana hay Uh-oh. *Cave Island — Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo, Yippite Yay Yippitie Oh! BreedingEdit The Hoola Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Summer season, as in the Northern Hemisphere. There is only one combination: *https://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Pango + https://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/PomPom Pango and PomPom NOTE: Hoola can only be bred or purchased during the beginning of Galvana to the end of Scaratar. Any Hoolas on Party Island, SpaceIsland The Continent, or Cave Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Feeding Monsters Edit The Hoola will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food of items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or items. Rewards Edit When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Name OriginEdit The name "'''Hoola" '''is surely derived from the hula hoop that the monster is always twirling around itself. NotesEdit *It is not known why the color of the rubber bands changes from baby (Green) to adult.(Sky Blue) *Hoola is the first and only seasonal monster to be able to go to three different outer islands. *Hoola was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. Category:Cave Island Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Seasonal Category:Summer Category:Space Island Category:Party Island Category:Monsters